Super Fantastic Wonderland
by Monochromie
Summary: Trespassing fantasy worlds, getting lost, getting adrenaline rushes and ranking up to be number one wasn't really on their to-do list. At first.
1. The Beginning

**Super Fantastic Wonderland**

**Trespassing fantasy worlds, getting lost, getting adrenaline rushes and ranking up to be number one wasn't really on their to-do list. At first.  
**

* * *

**Don't own anythin' - only the plot.  
**

**Beware of:  
OOC  
... etc.  
**

* * *

_1: The Beginning  
_

_Trespassing fantasy worlds, getting lost, getting adrenaline rushes and ranking up to be number one wasn't really on their to-do list. At first._

* * *

"Quick question. We've been walking around aimlessly for the past, let's say, 3 hours, and we _still _don't know where we are?"

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell were all the best of friends - the group with the strongest bonds.

"Look, Gray, shut your damn, stupid trap - we'll get somewhere somehow someday."

Gray clicked his toungue. "Yeah, right. I mean, we don't even have a map with us."

Lucy, a blonde who excels in all her school subjects, laughed and decided to step in the conversation.

"Hehe, come on, Gray... Lighten up. Surely this isn't just a coincidence that we landed here without a map, let alone any information about this place."

Gray glanced at Lucy, a brow raising. "I doubt that though, Lucy. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe some other people were supposed to end up here but ended up being us. Ending up here. In this shit place."

Lucy sighed. "Gray, please. Calm down. We'll probably get somewhere at some point. I mean, maybe we have to camp out here for the night..." she paused. "Without actual camping equipment."

The other two males who spoke before her nodded.

"No. We could make use of nature. I mean, if you think about it, we're all smart."

Erza, school council president who's portrayed as scary who also has scarlet red hair, was the one who made that comment.

Gray and his so-called best friend, Natsu - pink hair, black eyes, scarf around his neck, suppossedly stupid, actually quite smart - laughed.

"Yeah, I know we are," they both said in unison, before they looked at each other and growled, jumping on top of each other, rolling around the area, attemping to beat the other up.

Erza sighed, shaking her head. "I wasn't talking about you two. I was talking about us girls, including Wendy. Now stop bickering and get up. We have to find some shelter for the night - or something, at least."

Wendy, the girl that Erza mentioned, was actually Natsu's younger sister. Well, younger _step_-sister, but close enough. She had a sweet and polite personality, and long blue hair - unlike Natsu's gravity-defying pink hair.

* * *

Nightfall was beginning to come, and they were yet to find shelter. There hadn't been a town in sight, and some of them swore they were going around in multiple circles.

"Look, dumbass, we've been around this fucking tree about a million times! Can't we just head in one direction and keeping go forward - no lefts or rights or turning back?" Gray complained, a look of annoyance on his face as he faced his best friend.

"Look, _dumbass_, shut up. I know which way we're going, and _I'm _pretty sure we haven't been around this tree about a milli - " Natsu paused, to look at the tree to his right. "Oh, will you look at that, we _have _been around this tree a few times. _A few _times," Natsu growled at Gray, turning his head to face him..

"Look who's the dumbass now, dumbass?" Gray mocked, a grin on his face.

"Shut up. Whatever." He sighed and spun around in a full 360 degree circle.

He then pointed in a random direction of the forest.

"We're going that way!" he anounced, marching in the direction he pointed in.

Wendy laughed slightly, and slowly started to follow her step-brother's steps.

"Well, there's no stopping Natsu... I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere, after all... I think there's no chance of us finding a nearby town..." the young girl slowly stated.

Lucy sighed, the tips of her fingertips coming in contact with her forehead. "Yeah, well, that moron is your brother, and I don't really get why the heck you're nothing like him - no offence. It's just amazing how he's so energetic all the time, even when things are as bad... well, not as bad as this, but you know."

Gray laughed from in front of the trio of girls.

"That dumbass and go ahead and be as energetic as he wants, we're not gonna get out of here any time soon. Just sayin'."

* * *

Nightfall had finally come, and by Lucy's guess, it was around 2am.

She couldn't sleep, so she proceeded in looking up at the night sky, staring at the twinkling stars.

"Hey."

The blonde quickly reacted and turned her attention to the direction to where the voice came from.

It was Natsu, giving her a smile and pointing at the space next to her, mutely asking if he could sit there.

Lucy smiled back and nodded, hearing the male walk closer to her and sit next to her.

That was the moment she noticed the fact that Natsu had abnormal body heat, and smiled to herself, tilting her head upwards to stare at the stars once more.

"So, what kept you up?" Natsu asked, possibly trying to make conversation.

Lucy laughed to herself and shook her head, her attention once again drawing toward the male.

"Well, I don't know. I guess it's the fact that I - we - don't know where we are. I mean, it's a mystery, isn't it?" she asked.

The two laughed to themselves as the night passed, the sun slowly starting to come up for another day.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy called, the said boy turning around as he stood in the spot he sat in after he got up. She watched him raise a brow and stare at her for a few minutes. "I was just wondering... if we do find a town, and a hotel, or inn, could we, like, share a room? I mean, I heard from Jellal that Erza climbs to his bed in the middle of the night, despite the fact they have separate beds. Gray is just so damn loud - and a pervert. Wendy... well, I haven't shared room with her yet, but I thought I'd give it a try with you first, because, obviously, I've never shared a room with you."

Natsu just stood there, staring at her with a blank expression.

Lucy was about to add something else, but the male she kind of spent the night with beat her to it.

"Sure thing, Luce. I mean, Gray can be a real fucking pain in the ass at times and Erza's habits are just weird. Sharing a room with Wendy us completely fine, but you, I have no info on."

The blonde smiled, and stood up as well, brushing off the dust that had gathered overnight since they somewhat ended up sleeping in each other's arms.

"Thanks, Natsu."

Then, an awkward pause rose in between them. Lucy started messing with the hem of her shirt whilst Natsu just messed with his scarf, slowly pulling it over the bottom half of his face.

Luckily, they heard Gray's voice near the camp the other three stayed at.

"Oi, lovebirds! 'Urry up! We gotta get movin' to find a damn town!"

The duo smiled at each other and walked side by side - no physical contact between them at all - as they made their way back to camp to get moving again.

She wasn't so sure, but Lucy swore this was no ordinary place. Let alone actual country on the planet.

* * *

**I dunno what I'm doing. Ugh. Damn you Tetsuya for giving me ideas on this. You and your Electric Monster song.**


	2. Meet the Demons

**_Super Fantastic Wonderland_**

* * *

_2: Meet the Demons  
_

_They had spent a night, and they restart the exploration. After a few cooldowns, they continue on until they meet some pretty strange people. Not the people they expect to meet first - and not that they expected to meet people anyway._

* * *

**I'm bringing TNDG (The Nine Demon Gates) in _super, duper_ early, because... well... this is a fantasy story. And demons are cool.  
**

**Anyhoo, enjoy?**

* * *

Trailing behind the rest, Natsu and Lucy were walking side by side, not talking to one another.

"So..." Lucy started, finally breaking the silence both of them had suffered - unbeknownst to her - for the past few minutes, "... Uhm, about last night..."

She turned her head to watch him slightly cringe and a faint speck of pink appeared on his face.

"W-What about... last night?" he paused in the middle, sounding kind of embarrassed to bring up the subject.

The blonde nearly burst out laughing - it was rare to see that side of him, it almost never showed up - but she held in it, covering her mouth with one hand and closing an eye, still using her other to see his other type of reactions.

"D-Did we do anything last night?" She paused, realizing she made it sound weirder than she thought it would. "I-I mean, you know, not just looking at stars... and sitting together... and somehow waking up in... each other's..." she had to swallow a lump in her throat to say the last part, "... arms?"

Natsu cleared his throat, and looking away for a brief second, stopping in his tracks, before Lucy did as well.

"I-I don't think so. I mean... well... we may have - "

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, pointing at him. "Y-You did it to me, didn't you?!"

She watched his face burst into instant flames - another side of him not so many people get to see, _absolutely _embarrassed. Practically humiliated.

"No!" he quickly reassured - a bit too loudly.

The other three - the duo that was standing there made them widen the gap between the group - turned around and shared similar looks. They didn't know what was holding them up.

"I didn't do - ! Nothing like that! Nothing like that freakin' happened, Lucy, I promise!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, getting slightly suspicious.

But then again, he did have a point.

Nothing was aching, his hair didn't look that dishevelled, and they both still had proper clothes on when they woke up.

"Fine," she huffed. "I believe you."

Natsu sent a smile, and starting walking to catch up with the trio again.

Lucy followed a few minutes after.

* * *

"So, I heard you got cosy with Natsu?"

Lucy jumped at the sudden voice - Gray's.

She scowled at him slightly, but then retracted that look and clicked her tongue, crossed her arms and looked away instead.

The male laughed out loud.

"Holy crap! You did sleep with him!"

Her scowl was back on her face, and this time, she didn't retract it as fast as she did before.

"I did _not_. We watched the stars and practically wound up in each other's arms," Lucy denied, arms still crossed across her chest. "Somehow."

Gray had a smug grin on his face, knowing that she was lying, but let it pass anyway. He nodded and turned away.

"I didn't sleep with him, for God's sake. Let it go," she muttered, her gaze shifting toward the ground.

* * *

"I'm quite sure we went past this tree yesterday, Gray."

"Huh, maybe we did. I dunno - my memory's kinda fuzzy." He shrugged and glanced at Lucy, to comfirm.

The blonde wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was staring at the pink-haired man, his eyes darting almost everywhere except the rest of his group.

"Lucy. Lucy. Dammit, Lucy."

She snapped back into reality and instantly massaged her temples. What had gotten into her?

"Y-Yes? What is it, Gray?" she asked, opening one eye.

He gave her a quick smirk, but it quickly disappeared, his face turning serious.

He pointed at the tree behind him, the tree that Erza was standing by.

"Have we past that tree before... yesterday?"

The blonde stared at it for a moment, her memory jogging. A moment later, she nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Erza nodded from a distance, and turned on her heel, telepathically telling the others they were going to be moving in that direction.

Gray turned away from Lucy and started following the scarlet-haired woman.

The blonde quickly spedwalk to catch up with everyone, Natsu and Wendy already there, ahead of her.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, its heat radiating off it.

They had decided to take a short break, also agreeing with the fact they'd be taking a few more along the way.

Gray was sitting with Erza and Wendy, whilst the other two were sitting a distance away.

The ink-haired male narrowed his eyes, squinting to try and get a better look at the duo.

The scarlet-haired woman looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Gray?" she asked.

He, however, just scowled in response. "Those two are hittin' it off, ain't they?"

Erza looked in the same direction the male was looking in.

There, quite a distance away, was the duo, Natsu's back facing the others.

They weren't quite sure whether they were making out or just talking.

* * *

"Say, Luce, you dating anyone?"

The said woman choked on her own spit. "S-Sorry, what?" she hastily asked, after regaining herself.

"I said, are you dating anyone?" he repeated.

It was silence between them for a few minutes, Lucy looking more flustered than usual.

"W-W-Well..." she started, poking her index fingers together, "... I-I guess I'm not... I mean... it's just... Well, I..." She was at a loss for words - her mind went blank.

Natsu shook his head, chuckling quietly. "It's fine, Lu. Seriously, you don't need to answer that."

She squeaked when he called her the nickname Levy McGarden - her best friend - had originally given her, but he didn't seem to notice that much.

"S-Shut up," she whispered, though he was able to catch it anyway.

Silence crept up on them again, and it was awkward. _Way _too awkward for their liking.

"All right," they both heard Erza's voice from afar, which luckily saved them from any more awkward moments. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Oh, hey... Look at that. We're actually gettin' somewhere."

That was Natsu.

They had somehow reached the end of the forest. Well, one end. They were quite positive with the fact there was more than one exit.

It took them two days. What a drag.

"What is it, Natsu?" Erza asked, kneeling next to him as they hid behind a bush.

Just in front of them, there was a town... well, a place with buildings and stuff.

There was average-sized buildings, and then this large... castle-like building right near the other end.

Maybe it literally was the other end, but it didn't matter.

It was silence upon them, until Wendy spoke up. "W-We've... escaped the forest..." she whispered, that fact slowly dawning on the others as well.

"Holy crap..." Gray had a grin slowly stretching across his features, and he was tempted to jump out of the bushes and celebrate.

"Wait." Erza spoke up once more. "We don't know where we are. Is there any sign of identification for this place?"

They all split up and started searching for some sort of sign for 'identification for this place'.

No one spoke as they searched, but Lucy was the first one to find it.

Everyone went to her destination, and they took in their surroundings (other than trees and green stuff).

In front of them, through the thick bush, was a gateway* which seemed to have the words _Tartarus _engraved at the top.

Lucy squinted, trying to comfirm what she seemed to have seen. She nodded in comfirmation. "Yes, it says Tartarus. We're pretty much at the gates of Hell."

She could hear Natsu swallow quite loudly.

"T-Tartarus?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath bouncing off her outer ear.

She shivered (and he noticed) and nodded. "Y-Yes. Tartarus."

When he pulled away, he sighed. "Damn."

They sat there, behind the bushes, for a few more minutes, until Natsu and Wendy both noticed someone going toward the 'gates of Hell'.

"Holy shit, there's someone there," Natsu whispered, shaking the blonde woman who had nearly dozed off.

"Shh, shh, Natsu. We can't be noticed now," Lucy said, placing her hand on his shoulder, also watching the person walk by.

For starters, it was a woman.

She had waist-length black hair, and golden horns sitting on top of her head, those pointing in an upwards angle.

"Heck, talk about Halloween costumes," Natsu commented, his eyes still examining the woman a few feet away.

The woman also seemed to have a headband, to keep her bangs out of her face. On her face, however, was what looked like markings, which were also on her shoulders. They didn't have the best look at her clothing, as she was proceeding quite fast, as if in a hurry.

What they did catch, however, were the facts she was wearing thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes, and she was wearing a leopard-print kimono.

They weren't sure whether she was wearing any more clothing visible to their eyes, but they let it pass.

"Hm. I wonder who she is," Erza was the first one to speak up since she walked into the gates of Hell.

Lucy had an expression which possibly told the others she was thinking.

She said the very first thing that came into her head.

"How about following her?"

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Follow her?" Gray was the first to respond. "Wouldn't we just look like weirdos compared to... her?"

The blonde pursed her lips together, back in thought.

They sat there, deep in thought, for another few minutes, before the step-siblings noticed another person walking toward the gateway.

Natsu proceeded to shake the same woman he did last time. "Luce, Luce, Lucy!" he whispered frantically "There's another one going through."

Almost instantly, the remaining 3 turned their attention toward the second person.

Like the first person, it was also a woman. And she looked majorly different from the woman in leopard-print.

Heck, they couldn't even tell if she was a full woman. Sure, she had breasts, but she had claws on her hands and feet, as far as they could see.

"She looks weird," Natsu mumbled, though the rest could hear him and murmured in agreement.

Through squinting, they could see she had green hair, and a helmet with a large, weird, shiny thing on the front of it. She also seemed to have a cape as well. And no horns pointing at an upwards angle.

The last time they had checked the time, it was around noon, when they took their first break. Every other break after that was Gray trying to crack Lucy and Natsu's relationship and the said duo talking with each other.

The pink-haired man glanced at the blonde's wristwatch, before grabbing her wrist - below the watch - careful not to grip to hard to try and get better look at the time.

"Natsu, it's 5 in the afternoon," Lucy stated, her eyes still glued to something near the gate - the path the previous had walked on toward the gate.

The boy seemed to notice this and slowly let go of her wrist, placing it back on her lap - where it originally was before he yanked it out of place. "Sorry, Luce, he apologized. No reaction.

Erza, abruptly, stood up and started to turn on her heel. "We need to go. Now. We'll go back and think of an actual plan before entering any type of gate to Hell."

The others agreed and followed the school council president, as she turned on her heel and lead the way once more.

They were a few miles away from 'Tartarus', a safe distance away.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Natsu asked, looking at each of his friends.

All them shook their head, still in thought.

"Couldn't we just use Luce's idea and just storm in?" Natsu asked, giving up faster than he thought.

The scarlet haired woman shook her head. "We'd get noticed too quickly."

He shrugged, not caring about the consequences.

"I mean, sure, we might get killed and shit but at least we can all die together."

Erza narrowed her eyes slightly, but nodded anyway. "Very well," she said. "We'll try and go by in Tartarus."

* * *

They arrived at the same bush they were hiding behind, but this time, climbed over it. Lucy cautiously took a step onto the path leading through the gateway.

The others followed her through, taking cautious steps.

They were doing quite fine, sneaking in like ninjas, until they saw the second woman they saw walking in turning around, her eyes locking with all of theirs individually.

"Humans," she stated.

"Oh... crap," the blonde heard Natsu whisper.

"Hm. Sayla."

The woman they saw first seemed to be walking over, her expression similar to the woman that had caught them.

"What is it, Kyouka-sama?" Her voice had a tint of obedience and wonder to it, her eyes quickly trailing to the 5 friends.

She kept staring at them, her eyes cold.

They were glued to their spot, not daring to move their feet forward to confront them or backward to run away.

A few seconds later, Lucy's hands were wrapped around her neck, a strangled cry coming out of her mouth.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to drag his feet to pry her hands off her neck. He couldn't. "W-What's happening?! I-I can't move!"

"That is my curse. Macro."

Erza, her hands also wrapped around her neck tightly, opening one eye. "C-Curse?" she asked, the question coming out weakly.

"We are Demons. Demons of Tartarus," Kyouka explained, her lips curling in an upward motion to form a smirk.

"And you," she continued, "are just lowly humans to us. Lower than insects."

All of them were on the verge of passing out - their hands were fastened too tight around their necks.

"Stop it, Sayla."

Another voice joined in - a male's.

The said woman - or demon, whatever she was - obeyed quickly and seemed to stop her Curse - everybody's hands dropped from their necks as they started to gasp for air, falling to their knees.

Gray was the first one to recover from his loss of oxygen, his eyes trailing toward the man.

His eyes went wide, his mouth starting to form an 'o' shape.

* * *

**Aaaaand I'm gonna gonna end it right there. I was originally gonna end it where they saw Kyouka and Sayla through the bushes, but I thought I'd take it a tiny bit further to where they actually met them and Gray saw Silver. Well, I know Erza and Wendy weren't there with Lucy, Natsu and Gray to see Silver, but whatever.  
**

**Some typos were possibly involved but I'll fix them later.**


End file.
